


Jean Val-Santa-Jean

by hobbitpuff



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Javert, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Valvert, Established Relationship, First Christmas Together, Little Cosette, M/M, Santa Kink???, Valjean is Santa, Valvert Fluff, papa valjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/hobbitpuff
Summary: It's their first Christmas together as a family and Valjean has a special surprise for Cosette.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very fluffy Valvert Christmas fic to bring in the holiday season.

Javert opened the bedroom door a crack. From the narrow view he could see the Christmas tree, fully furnished with ornaments of every shape and color and covered in so many lights it had to be a fire hazard. 

 

The lights from the tree was the only thing illuminating the front room but Javert had no difficulty seeing the figure that crept in though the open window. There was no mistaking the figure in the red coat and hat, the white hair and beard seemed to glow in the dark. He had to admit, he was impressed, up until the figure bumped into the coffee table and gave out a curse that surely would've put him on the naughty list.

 

Javert snorted, fondly smiled. 

 

The sound of the crash must've been heard by the young girl in the house. A girl of about seven, small for her age, came out holding a doll she called “Catherine”. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes, as though doubting what she saw. 

 

“Papa?” her small voice sounded unsure. She hid the doll behind her back, as if in protection. “Is that you?” 

 

_ Damn!  _ She was frightened by the strange man in her home, the only place that she had ever felt safe. No wonder she was afraid. Javert wanted to hunt down those who had taught such a young girl fear and give them a lesson on fear they would never forget.

 

“No, Cosette. I am not your Papa.” 

 

“How do you know my name?” the child backed away from him. “Daddy tells me never talk to strangers.” She hugged the doll to her chest.

 

_ Good girl.  _ Her  _ Daddy  _ had also taught her how to fight back if someone tried to hurt or abduct her. That would almost serve  _ him  _ right. What had  _ he  _ been thinking? Javert had half a mind to step in and end this charade before it went to far.

 

“I am not a stranger, Cosette,” the figure held his arms out in a non threatening manner. “I'm Santa Claus. I told you… your Papa told you about me… Remember?” 

 

The girl nodded her little head. “You break into houses to leave presents for naughty children.” 

 

Javert fought back a laugh, she  _ would  _ remember  _ that.  _

 

“Not exactly, Cosette,” Javert swore he heard the sigh from where he stood and thought the man looked toward his hiding spot as though to say: see your influence. “Santa only leaves presents for good boys and girls. And you've been a very good girl this year.”

 

“Why did you never leave presents for me at the inn? The other children always got presents. But I never did.” The girl began to cry. “Was it because I was a very bad girl?” She wiped her tears with her doll. “Was Madame right?”

 

Javert opened the door. He knew when it was time to put an end to an operation, and it was time to end this one. But before he could move the man dressed as Santa got down to his knees and pulled the young girl into his lap and hugged her.

 

“No darling, of course not,” the man stroke her hair. “You have always been a good girl. Madame tried to hide you from me. I could always sense your goodness but couldn't find you. Your light did not shine as brightly as it does now.” He quieted her tears as only  _ he  _ could and kissed her on the forehead. “Now your light practically blinds me, flower.”

 

“My Papa calls me that,” she sniffled. 

 

“Because you have blossomed so in the light.”

 

“That is what Papa says,” the child said, innocently. “Papa gave me my first ever gift.” She held the small dark haired doll towards Santa. “She looks like me. Her name is Catherine, she told me so. She is an orphan too like me. But she had a mother, she remembers. She was kind and beautiful with hair so yellow it was like gold. Sometimes she cries at night, she misses her so much. I hold her until she falls asleep.”

 

Santa pulled a doll out of his padded coat, almost identical to the first except for its yellow gold colored hair. “Her name is Fantine.” 

 

“Fantine,” the child whispered in awe. “That's her. Catherine's mother, you found her. She's just as Catherine said. She's beautiful.” She hugged the new doll to her chest. “Catherine will not cry anymore, now that she is not alone.”

 

_ If only it were that easy. _ But at least the child would find some comfort in the fantasy. 

 

“Go back to bed, Cosette,” Santa set her on her feet and bopped her on her nose. “Fantine will watch over both you and Catherine in your dreams.”

 

“Thank you, Mister Claus,” the young girl threw her small arms around his neck and kissed him on the whiskered cheek. “Merry Christmas!” 

 

The girl waved and took both dolls back to her bedroom. Santa waited until he was sure she was gone and then left again through the window. 

 

Javert softly closed the door so the girl would not hear and waited by the open window in the master bedroom. It didn't take too long, but long enough to become nervous. The familiar ridiculous hat was the first thing through and Javert helped bring the rest of the man in. 

 

“It's below freezing out there,” Javert shut the window. “And you could've fallen to your death crawling around the fire escape like that, we're five stories up Jean, I don't know how you talked me into this.” 

 

“I could have,” Valjean pulled off the Santa hat and placed it on Javert's head. “But I didn't.” He grinned, Javert couldn't refuse Valjean anything to make him smile like that. “This is Cosette’s first Christmas away from that place, I want to make it special for her.”

 

“And our first together,” Javert helped Valjean out of the bulky Santa jacket and held the slighter man in his arms. “Last Christmas you spent in the cold because I had chased you out of the shelter you were staying in, I do not intend you to be cold this year.” 

 

“Who would've ever believed this is where we would be a year later,” Valjean kissed Javert softly on the lips. “You and Cosette are a miracle unasked for. I had never dreamed of having a family again.”

 

“If you had told me so, I would've thought you _ mad _ ,” Javert pressed his mouth harder against Valjean's and backed onto their bed, he sat pulling Jean into his lap. Javert trailed kisses along the side of his neck. “I'm afraid I've been a very  _ naughty  _ boy this year, Santa,” he whispered in Jean’s ear. 

 

Valjean threw his head back and laughed. Javert loved the sound of Jean’s laughter, that his former adversary felt safe enough in his arms to do so. 

 

“Shouldn't you be the one sitting in  _ my  _ lap?” Valjean tried to look seductive, but couldn't stop smiling. 

 

“Don't be absurd. You know I would never fit.” Javert shifted Valjean closer. “Anyway, I think I rather like the advantage over this position.” He gently kissed Valjean, teasing his lips open with soft bites. 

 

“You forget the opponent with the higher ground has the advantage,” Valjean laughed and pushed Javert backwards on the bed. He bent down and began to kiss Javert, slowly and quite thoroughly, before jumping up and making a face. “Blech,” he sputtered and removed a strand of hair from the fake beard he had forgotten he still wore. He tried to remove it but it appeared to be stuck. “Must've used too much glue.” He made to get up.

 

“Leave it,” Javert stopped him and pulled him back down. “Maybe next year I'll dress as Santa’s Elf.” He cut off Valjean's laughter with another kiss.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know Valjean is canonically a big man but my favorite Valjeans are smaller than their Javerts so I tend to headcanon them that way... ? 
> 
> And my favorite Valvert having their last show together might be giving me some feels this weekend...
> 
> One last thing - Fantine is not dead! I promise!!! I know it looks that way. But she isn't dead in this (or any of my au) verse.


End file.
